A conventional body of a sewing machine is made by way of casting and the body generally is heavy and needs further steps of machining for obtaining a desired outer appearance. This is a time-consuming job and the size of the body can not be controlled to be precise. Although some manufacturers use aluminum alloy to make the body of the sewing machine, high cost of the material and molds are main concern for the customers.
The present invention intends to provide a body of the sewing machine wherein the base portion, the upright portion and the horizontal portion are made to be hollow and reinforcement members are engaged with the horizontal portion so as to have a light and strong body.